


Toothbrush

by blank1980



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:44:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7790899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blank1980/pseuds/blank1980
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Baby you don't have to rush, you could leave a toothbrush at my place..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toothbrush

 

**You should really listen to[THIS](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UrUJyKsLQeU) song at the same time...  Enjoy!**

 

Liam untangles himself from the duvet, stretches his arms out and watches the blond that should still be in his bed search his room for his clothes. "And where do you think you're going?" he says in a sleepy voice to the beautiful blond haired man who's standing in nothing but boxers and Liam's t-shirt from the night before. His hair is a mess and he's not sure where his shoes are as he spots his pants and starts to pull them up over his boxers.

"Shhh... go back to bed" the blond smiles spotting his shoes. He hops on one foot as he attempts to put his shoe on with one hand. "You really don't have to leave so soon." Liam practically purrs. The blond hops over to the bed, stumbles and feels a hand grip his wrist and then both hands pull him forward. "Liammmmm... I have to.... go!" "Mmm... no, c'mere." Niall giggles and nuzzles his face into Liam's neck.

Liam runs the back of his hand down Niall's face and smiles "beautiful" he whispers with a big sleepy smile on his face, thanks to the blond nuzzled up close to him. "Liam, I really gotta go, they need me at the studio. Those One Direction kids need to lay down some new vocals for their new album." The blond says as he sits up and pulls Liam's t-shirt off, which only makes Liam want him to stay even more; Niall's smooth, creamy skin is addictive to the brunette and he can't help, but lightly drag his fingertips over the gorgeous blond's exposed flesh.

Niall shivers and places his hands on Liam's cheeks. "You are too much, Liam Payne!" He says closing his eyes and pressing his lips to Liam's. "Now I really must go!" Niall kisses Liam once more before putting the rest of his clothes on. "Stop by the bar tonight." Liam says watching Niall give him a thumbs up before closing the door.

Liam pulls the duvet over his half-naked body, closes his eyes and smiles. He REALLY likes Niall. Niall walks down the street and can't help but smile at the very thought of the brunette. He REALLY likes Liam.

It's been just 3 weeks since Liam first laid eyes on the bewitching blond. It had been an unusually slow Friday night at the Camden bar Liam owned and bartended at. Liam remembers seeing the gorgeous blond walk into the bar with two of his regulars (and friends) Harry and Louis.

"Hey lads, what can I get you?" Liam asked all three of the boys, but his eyes never left Niall's face, causing the blond to blush. "I'm Liam." Liam gave him a smile and a quick wink that made the corners Niall's lips spread into an enormous smile. "Niall" he said shaking hands with the handsome brunette. "Okay, okay. Now we all know each other!" Louis says rolling his eyes.

The boys talked and laughed and watched Harry and Louis drunkenly dance to that annoying One Direction song "What Makes You Beautiful" over and over and over again, until people started throwing pound notes at them, begging the duo to play ANYTHING other than that song.

Liam learned a lot about the blond, he found out that he just started a job at the recording studio Louis and Harry work at, that he met Louis and Harry at university, that he's a guitarist and a vocalist, but most importantly, he's single.

They talked about music and sang loudly until last call. And when it was time to leave, Niall blushed as he left his number on the receipt. Just as Niall was about to walk out into the cool spring air, he heard Liam shout, "tonight's on me. Think of it as our first date." Liam winked and grabbed Niall's phone. Entering his number into his phone and texting "Sure, I'll be ready at 7 and meet you here at the bar." to Liam's phone.

Liam handed Niall back his phone, leaned in close and whispered, "see you tomorrow blondie" before kissing him softly on the lips, causing Niall's cheeks to heat up, as a small groan escaped from his mouth.

The date has been amazing. Niall loved the restaurant Liam picked out and Liam loved that Niall actually enjoyed dancing. Neither of the two wanted the evening to end so Liam invited him back to his place to listen to some old records.

Liam put on some old Motown music and took Niall's hands and they danced around his gorgeous old loft apartment not far from the bar. Liam loved the way the blond laughed and seemed to find joy in everything; it was like Niall was a burst of sunshine, that goes straight to your head faster than a shot of 80 proof liquor.

Liam loved being taller than the blond, but what he loved more than that was having him in his arms. They danced and talked and sang and kissed for hours until they finally flopped down onto Liam's bed and Liam is a gentleman, so he offered Niall a t-shirt and pulled the blond in close to him as they slept.

After that night, Liam started seeing Niall more often. The studio that Harry, Louis and Niall worked at was a few blocks from Liam's bar and Liam made any and every excuse to bump into the blond. Of course Niall didn't protest in the slightest; he was totally smitten with the brunette and found himself tagging along with Harry and Louis to Liam's bar.

A month after they met, Niall, Harry and Louis went to a party at Liam's place that raged on into the early hours of the morning and all night, Liam had eyes for one man and one man only; Niall. "Stay over again tonight, I've been thinking about having my arms around your body all week." Niall blushed and whispered "I thought you'd never ask" before sucking on his earlobe and kissing below his ear. Niall winks as he pulls Liam by his shirt towards the bedroom.

"Would you mind closing the bedroom door?" Niall says with a giggle before throwing his shirt off, kicking off his pants and slowly slipping off his boxers, giving Liam a eyeful of his shapely ass, the curve of his spine and the smooth, creamy skin Liam is dying to get his hands on.

Liam turns on an old record and maybe Al Green is a little cheesy to play, but Niall loves it and it only makes their first time more special.

Liam wastes no time and tosses his clothes off, crawling on the bed as Niall moves back onto the bed... taunting him, teasing him, giggling and biting his lower lip. Liam's hands move up from Niall's ankles, up his legs, thighs, gripping his little waist and slowly tracing lines on the small boys chest.

Liam admires Niall's naked body, causing Niall to blush. "Liam, what?!" Niall smiles. "You're even more beautiful without your clothes on. The two men moved closer to one another and could feel the heat radiating off of their bodies.

Liam runs his fingertips up Niall's neck and stops at his jawline. He slowly drags his lips across Niall's, teasing him until Niall grabs his face and kisses  him deeply. Tongues twirl and their lips are moving in sync with one another's.

Liam's hands move down the blond's smooth, muscular torso and lightly stroke at Niall's already hard member. Niall let's out a soft groan at the feeling of Liam's fingertips gliding over his erection. "God Liam, that feels amazing. C...can we take it slow? I want to savor every single moment." Liam purrs in his ear. "I want to take my time with you and make every part of your body feel alive with pleasure... And I won't stop until you're panting, breathless beneath me."

Niall's eyes grew as wide as saucers as his cock twitched and ached for Liam's touch. Niall places a tentative hand on Liam's enormous erection, causing the brunette to moan and throw his head back. Niall licks his lips and is about to position himself to take Liam's hard cock into his mouth when Liam stops him. "Mmm I love those lips, but tonight.... Mmmm tonight is all about you. I want to make love to you, Niall. You can call me old fashioned, but that's just how I am." Liam shrugs and smiles looking at Niall who can barely form a sentence.

And in one swift motion Liam has the blond on his back and he's flicking his tongue up the length of Niall's member, smiling at the reaction he gets from the blond. And Niall is bucking his hips and so hard, he's throbbing; all he wants is Liam. And without any sort of meaning, Liam has Niall's cock deep inside his throat, licking and sucking and slurping the blond, leaving his cock slick with saliva.

Liam moves up Niall's body, letting his erection rub up against Niall's and the friction feels sooooooo good. Liam flips Niall on top of him smiling, as the smaller boy wraps his legs around him. "I want to watch your face as you ride me. I'm going to take you slow and deep" Liam whispers moving his hips, simulating the way he'll make love to the man he wants more than he's ever wanted anyone else.

Niall can feel his heart beat fast and he's breathing deeper. He wants Liam, he can't deny it. He loves that Liam has taken his time to get to know him, even if they have had more than one sleepover.

Liam makes sure that Niall is comfortable and ready for him to slowly push deep inside of his tight hole. Liam's cock is slicked up and ready to enter Niall's tight slippery hole. He slowly moves in and out of him, making sure Niall feels every inch of his length inside of him. "Mmmm Niall, you're so tight and feel so good." Niall wraps his legs around Liam's waist and rocks his hips so he can pull the brunette deeper and deeper inside of him. Niall wraps his arms around Liam's neck and kisses the brunette deeply and they are both lost inside of one another, moving as one being, hearts beating at the same time and they are sure that their own thoughts are the same as Liam pushes Niall closer and closer to a delicious orgasm. "God, you're so fucking beautiful, Niall." Liam says between deep breaths. Niall wraps his arms tighter around Liam as he rides them both to a delicious orgasm.

They lay back breathless and satisfied. Niall has never met a man who looked at him quite like Liam does... Like he's searching his soul, like he's found something to utterly beautiful and worthy of all of Liam's attention, desire and love...

And in the morning, the soft sunlight filters in through his bedroom window and the odd bit of stained glass paints colors all over the blond's milky white skin. And Liam traced is fingers over the colors and shapes on Niall's body.

Niall rolls over right into Liam's arms are there's no place he's rather be because Liam makes him feel like he's the only man in the world, like he's everything the brunette could ever and has ever wanted.

"Stay here, baby" Niall purrs at Liam. Niall hops out of bed and grabs his boxers and a t-shirt off the floor. His hair is a mess, but he doesn't care; he's desperate for coffee and he wants to show off his cooking skills while Liam falls back asleep.  
\---  
Liam wakes up to the smell of coffee and breakfast and smiles. This is what he wants, what he needs. A sleepy Saturday morning spent with the one person you can't stop thinking about.

"You know, you could just leave a toothbrush at my place." Liam smiles "and maybe extra underwear." Liam says wrapping his arms around the blond. kissing the side of his neck.

Liam was without a doubt head over heels in love with the man he has wrapped up tightly in his arms.  And little by little. Niall started leaving his clothes and then his shoes, records, guitars, his favorite comfy chair and then of course himself... 'Til death do they part.


End file.
